fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
A Spy's Duty
A Spy's Duty is the fourth episode of Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side. It is based around Blaze, who attempts to hide her spy identity, leading to her doing questionable things. Plot The transcript for this episode can be found here. The episode starts off in Blaze's brain, showing her emotions panicking about Nina knowing Blaze is a spy. This sequence ends when one of the emotions drops a file cabinet, smacking off the bottom of Blaze's brain and causing her to wake up. She starts to think about what she should actually do. She goes to a wall in her bedroom, to reveal an eye scanner. She scans her eye and her room becomes a headquarter of sorts, with her discussing something with an agent. Jerry knocks on her door, causing her to abruptly end the discussion. Heading back to the headquarters, Jerry asks what the panic was about when Blaze answered the door, to which she just replies with "Nothing". Jerry overlooks the simple answer as they walk onward. Upon arriving, Jerry finds Jess sleeping on the floor, with a bottle of wine in her hand. He walks into another room, while Blaze tries to get a blood sample from Jess to see whether she had been drinking the wine or if she just decided to sleep with it in her hand. As Blaze gets the syringe out, Jess wakes up and sees the syringe, and freaks out. She asks what Blaze is doing, and Blaze panics again, which causes Jess to take extreme measures and puts a "telekinetic death grip" on Blaze's brain until she answers, and admits she is a spy to Jess. Nick and Aminu are then seen chatting about the events of the team's Christmas party, questioning how so many things went wrong. Aminu mentions that he saw Blaze acting a bit weirdly. Nick asks how, with Aminu replying by saying she pulled out a suspicious watch. They both choose to go to the HQ to find a syringe on the ground and Jess, trying to act normal. Aminu gives Jess a look and looks down at the syringe, then back at her again. They both see Blaze asleep on the couch. Nina and Nikolai walk into the headquarters and see a device next to Blaze's sleeping body, and turn it on. It picks up an unusual reading which appears to come from Nina, and causes a ringing noise in Blaze's head. One of Blaze's emotions decides to wake her up, with her appearing dopey until she sees Nina hovering over her face, causing her to freak out and let it slip that Nina has a transformation, which makes the duo think she's insane, until Nikolai looks down at the device to see it having an extremely frequent wave. He then looks at Nina, who seems more confused than him. Skye and Kirsti are seen in a café, thinking about what could go wrong in the world they live in. After making a substantially long list, they realise that protecting Earth isn't going to be as easy as they thought. While drinking a cup of coffee, Skye is bugged by a fly trying to get into her drink, causing her to freeze it solid with an ice shot. With everyone staring at her, they back out of the café and run back to headquarters. Skye then finds a pair of black gloves, which she decides to put on. Following this, a cutaway in Skye's brain is shown, with an unusual chamber, of which has a snowflake on the front. This bursts, unleashing Skye's strongest possible powers. A girl decides to follow Skye and Kirsti back to the headquarters to find out what they do. She attempts to hide herself from the two, just in case anything goes wrong and she gets hit with something. Upon arriving, she simply rings on the doorbell and is asked who she is. The girl introduces herself as Leah Auvic, a doctor who works alongside someone who went to the Fantendoverse. Jess, seemingly unhappy (as usual) flips and almost knocks Blaze unconscious, but doesn't. When Jess looks prepared to go at Leah, Jerry notices and holds her back. Leah then mentions that her colleague is Brendan while showing a picture of him that she had for no particular reason, then Jess suddenly quietens, grabbing the picture and walking away. The episode ends with Leah being welcomed into the group. In the stinger, Jess is seen drinking a bottle of wine, then cuts to her brain, showing her emotions swimming in a substance. Santolio can then be seen hovering over Earth, laughing manically. Quotes TBA Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:RTA's Things Category:Subpages Category:2016